Warrior of Peace
by merlin1008
Summary: Eirne, the peace goddess, dissappeared long ago, yet has left behind a great legacy. Follow Zio and his allies Renn and Airo as they become great heroes.
1. Chapter 1

A woman chased by evil, she blast a ball of light into the dark cloud. She jumps from one window in one part of the castle to another. The dark cloud cuts corners and captures her.

That's the dream I suffered from. I look in at the clock I but with my cut of the charity fund given to the orphanage. I made sure to save and spend my money responsibly. I put on my glasses and woke up my roommate Airo. I put on my jeans and white hoodie jacket. He put on his jeans and red my . I packed my school books and my piggy bank. In Lusher, my school, gives orphans free breakfast and lunch, but I feel like going to the store on my way home and buying some candy. Airo and I walked to the school while a man in a wheelchair talks to the orphanage owner. "What I'm about to say", he said,"Will make you think I'm insane."

I was extremely gifted in civics, getting higher grades in that than anything else. A kid in my class, the bully in school, threw a paper airplane. That's when I thought I was losing my mind. While she scolds him and I watch, I take of my glasses and she appears to be a vampire. When I put on my glasses she was back to normal. "It wasn't me, it was Zio!" he says. "How dare he try to blame me!" I think. She tells both of us to meet her after school. Airo comes with me. "Mr. Watterson! How dare you try to get Zio in trouble for your actions!" She gave him a mean look and he apologized. "Now," she said,"It is time for your punishment!" She got up, walked around the desk, and Airo and Renn, the bully screamed. I didn't know why. Then I realized something and took of my glasses. I saw the vampire I had seen before. She picked up Renn, ready to attack. Just then, Renn was caught in ball of water and lowered to safety. When we all turned around, we saw two people. One was a tall guy with black hair and blue eyes. The other was a girl with blonde hair and green eyes. The buy had armor and a sword. Then, the teacher knocked the sword out of his hand and began to take it's teeth out. It grabbed the boy and aimed it's teeth at it's neck. Without thinking, I raised my hands and they started to glow. In fear, the beast threw the boy and avoided me. I raised my hands again and a beam shot from them. "AHHHH! BAD CHILDREN! BAD CHILDREN EVERYWHERE!" While she was distracted, the boy picked up his sword and stabbed her. She fell with a thump. I put my glasses back on and watched as the sword turned into a pen. The two people lead us outside. I asked them what had been happening. "So basically, all of this is happening because Zio and Airo, you're demigods." "Demigods?" Airo asks. "It's what happens when greek gods have kids with humans." I almost caught of guard by this. "Under normal circumstances, I'd say you were crazy, but I think it's pretty clear that these aren't normal circumstances!" "That thing", said the girl," was a Lamia, a vampiric demon that feasts on bad kids. You couldn't see it before cause you haven't displayed demigod traits. You see, there's this thing called the mist that prevents mere mortals from seeing certain things. Renn could see it cause he's a centaur. You'll turn into one when you take off your shoes. DON'T do it in the car. Right now, there's a centaur guy telling your orphanage owner everything.

"I don't know what to say." Neither did I. We had to leave, so I packed everything. I, Airo, and Renn had to leave. We were brought to a place in the woods. There was a tall tree in front of us. Next to it I saw a sign with strange symbols on it. I took of my glasses and read Camp girl introduced herself as Annabeth, daughter of Athena. The boy was Percious, son of Poseidon. "Hey," I said," Do you know who our Godparents are? We need someone to take care of us in the absence of actual parents! HA!" "Well," said Ann," they definitely aren't Momus or Baubo, they're the god and goddess of humor." "Oh forget you Mrs. Know it All!" "Anyways," said Percy," that stuff coming out of your hands was a magic that repels evil. The only Goddess that's ever shown that trait is Eirne, the lost goddess of peace. I say lost because she disappeared long ago. When she did, Aires was born,along with war."


	2. Where's The Flag?

"Can you do something about my glasses?" I asked. "I can't see through the mist with them on and I doubt I'll be good in combat if I can't see very well. Percy handed me a pair of glasses. "Press the red button on these to flip to the point where you can see through the mist. Also take this sword."As I took the sword, it turned gold. "Woah!" Airo ran back holding a bow and arrow. He told us that he had discovered that his mother is Artemis, goddess of archery. That's when Percy told us we were going to play a much more violent version of capture the flag. There would be a red team and a blue team. Whoever caught the other teams flag had to use their powers to show it. Airo, Renn, and myself were put on the blue team. We traveled into the woods, far enough to be away from all the others . Renn took off his shoes and went into centaur form. Airko mounted him and they went trailing into the other direction. I drew my sword. I realized that this was a bit much for someone in the 6 grade. I hear the creek to the left. I run to it, sword still in hand. Before I know it, my sword was on the other side and there's a girl right in front of me. "I am Ara, daughter of Hermes, prepare to lose. The flag turned out to be the blue teams, so I grabbed it. The girl is the hit in the shoulder with an arrow. I turn to see Airo and Renn. I hop on Renn and we run away. "Keep your bow, she's the daughter of Hermes. There's no way we can get away from her that easy." She ran too our side. One Siple arrow wasn't enough. As Airo strung another Airo, I grabbed his bow and the arrow glowed with my girl was hit and fell. My eyes then. I then heard screams. My powers had given me a 6th sense."They're fighting for the blue flag! Turn left!" I realized I lost my sword. I think of it in my hand, and in a white light, it's there. We made it there in time. I gave the blue flag to Renn and Airo and told them to stay out of sight. I ran into the battle. I blasted one demigod and power punched another. I was surprised at the sight of Ara. She pulled her katana blades. I put my sword up in defense. I should have asked for a shield. She slit my leg and I fell to the ground. An arrow from Airo hit her. She saw the source and that he had the blue flag. She ran to the cliff he was on. I heard a woman's voice. _"Zio, you need to get up. You need to stop it. You need to stop the violence. You need to end this battle, and you need to win." _ You've probably seen this cliche before. My power rose to exponential hights. I used levitation and brought back down. I knocked her katana out of her hands and blasted her to defeat. I used my new power and took the flag. Blue rules. I told Percy about what happened. "That's impossible. It's possible for demigods to have telepathic connection with their parents,but your mother's missing." Ara approached me. "You've been assigned to the Zeus tent. I found you to be a formidable foe, if you want to train together then I'm in Hera's cabin with Zeus's daughter, right next door." She walked off with a smile and I stood there blushing.


	3. Beggining a Journey

I, Renn, and Airo moved into the Zeus cabin. I then left for morning training. MY vision then grew blurry. My eyes glowed white. I didn't know what was happening. I fainted on the spot.

He heard the woman's voice. _"ZIO! HELP!"_ He woke up in the infirmary. He was told that there was nothing physically wrong with him and headed to the climbing wall. He put on his armor and climbing gear and scaled the wall, watching others fall attempting it. He successfully made it to the top along with Airo and Ara. She smiled at the young boy's victory. They went down the wall. Later, everyone sat around the camp fire. Chiron, the centaur, said that it acted as a telephone for the gods. 5 seconds later, I knew this to be fact. The flames morphed into the face of Hermes. "Father?" I heard Ara say. "I have a message for my youngest daughter, the only son of Artemis, and the son of Eirene. The goddess of peace is still existent. She had been captured by a powerful titan. You must defeat almost every monster to free her. If you do not, this world will be destroyed by the titan that holds her." With that, the flames turned to normal and spat out a map. I picked it up and saw that it marked the location of the monsters I had to defeat. I ran to my cabin room and packed everything in my back pack. Ara, Renn, and Airo speed into my room. I asked them if they were packed. They all nodded in reply. Luckily, the map was magic and told us were we were. I grabbed my sword. This was a bit much for an 11 year old.

I chose to slay the classic minotaur. We made our way to a farm close to camp. The owners was really just Zagreus, child of Hades. We knocked him out before checking to bulls. I flipped my glasses and saw the Minotaur. When I blasted it, the mist no longer affected it. It cahred at me and I held its horns away from me. Ara charged at it and kicked it back. It punched her away and charged at her. I jumped in front of her and stabbed it in the head, turning it to dust. We went into the barn and woke Zagreus up and bolted. I then suggested we set up camp. I dream about a man with dark hair standing over my mother. "He will never free you! I will forever be..." I woke up before the man finished, and we all left.


End file.
